


【旭润】何处是桃源（二十五）

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 纯车R18 慎入





	【旭润】何处是桃源（二十五）

凤凰侧身坐在榻上，金红凤凰纹样的绛红衣摆如凤凰散开的赤金熠光羽尾。他微微低垂着头，微微勾唇看着润玉，他的白衣仙就那样俯身在羽尾上，雾绡白纱与绛红纠缠得难舍难分，皙白的手腕，荧荧泛光的人鱼泪搭在额上。

曾经我有多么想靠近你，你在云雾山巅，而我在山下，像每一个虔诚的信徒守望你的赐福如细雨一般落下。凤凰缓缓低下头，长睫在空气中划出一个弧度，两片柔软在他的轻轻颤抖下终于相贴。

有水湿润的气息，还有应龙的龙香。他本是浅尝则止，那双水润的薄唇却比想象中更有吸引力，一下不够，他辗转在上面碾磨，直到舌尖润不住探出口中，轻舔这那双薄唇，一点点润湿，再将它勾开。软舌舔过整齐的齿关，凤凰小心翼翼调整着身体的姿势，衣物摩擦发出簌簌的响声，他两手撑在润玉头侧，居高临下俯视眼前这位占了他满心满眼的人。

“润玉……”凤凰轻轻喟叹着，鼻间喷出的热气弄得润玉的脸颊有些痒，那人偏过头，唇边不掩饰的笑意，凤凰看到他一双好看的眼微微眯起，不像一条龙，倒像一只舒服到露出肚皮求爱抚的猫。

眼前人笑的醉人，眼里装着满满的甜蜜，凤凰甚至觉得自己再多看一眼就会生生溺死在那片蜜糖里。

“润玉，你喜欢我吗？”凤凰轻声问道。

润玉没有回答来，只是笑容愈发勾人。

“你不用回答我，我明白的。”他说完又低下头，温柔地亲吻身下的人的额头、眉间，那人顺从的闭上双眼，任由他炙热的嘴唇贴上薄薄轻颤的安排。

“听我说，我心悦你，心里、脑子、灵魂全都是你。”手放到润玉的腰间，手指一挑，白衫层层叠叠向两边散开，犹如盛放的莲，露出布料下掩映的修长的身躯。

他就似一块纯玉，经由天工鬼斧神工精雕细琢而成，凤凰的目光火热几乎将人灼烧，朝圣般用眼神一寸一寸抚过这具躯体。

他要和白衣仙灵修了，这是在梦中都不敢亵想的事。虽说是为了配合固本培元丹稳固他快要散去的脆弱魂魄。可是……“会不会，有损你的道心？”凤凰还是犹豫道。

润玉摇摇头，“我早已飞升，灵修也是修行的一种途径，只是上清天很少用罢了。”

“是我想岔了。”凤凰两面通红，暗骂自己脑中除了废料还是废料。

绣着暗纹金丝的床帏在他俯下的身体时缓缓放下，遮住了其中曼妙的风情，床榻晃动，绛红纯白的衣裳从轻纱与床沿的缝隙中滑落在地。

凤凰张口含着单薄胸膛上的一侧乳珠吮吸起来，另一边则用手指拉扯揉捏，浅色的肉粒很快挺立，在空气中颤颤巍巍挺立，颜色变作深红。

润玉轻哼出声，脸布红晕好似煮熟的虾。凤凰吮吸的啧啧声回响在耳边无比清晰，那一双手心中带着剑茧的手，略微粗糙，摩擦过肌肤时带起一串颤栗的热度，在腰上和大腿上交叠。他不由自主并拢双腿，想要把在双腿内侧不安分抚摸的手挤出去，一条大腿在还未完全合拢的缝隙间强硬挤入，弯曲膝盖磨蹭他的下身。

“别……”这一声小如蚊蚋，抗拒手也在中途被人劫了去含进口中舔舐，润玉不知道自己的手指竟然如此敏感，一种羞耻感从心底油然而生。他咬住下唇偏过头难堪的把脸埋进身下锦被中，凤凰不知从哪弄出一方手帕，扫过润玉紧绷的小腹来到下边抬起之处用手帕拴住。

润玉蓦地睁眼，一句“松开”没等出口，发软的身体就被人一手翻过去，他跪趴在榻上，自然凹下的腰线和浑圆挺巧的臀部，形状十分诱人。

两边光滑的肩胛骨此时看起来就是两片蝴蝶翼，若不是上神就在自己身下，在自己怀中，凤凰真会怀疑润玉是不是下一刻就会乘风而去。指肚轻点，仿佛在弹奏箜篌，修长手指勾着一块香气四溢的香脂隐入雪白两股之中，指尖在那处瑟缩的入口戳了戳，随后不容拒绝的插进去，香脂在高热的内部很快融化成水，混合着水属应龙体内自动分泌的淫液，不一会儿就溅出水迹，晶莹的细流在手指抽动下沿着大腿两侧往下流，而应龙本人正低喘阵阵，浑身打颤。

“白衣仙。”凤凰俯身上去坏心在润玉耳边道：“我听凡人说龙性本淫，你活了这么久不近情欲是如何忍下来的？”

回答他的是润玉一记毫无威慑力的眼刀，因为在那记眼刀甩来的同时，他已经扶住身下滚烫胀得发痛的硬物对准入口顶了进去。

“嗯啊……”破碎的长吟出口，断断续续的吟叫水流写下，凤凰握住身下人的腰，跟凡间初入新房的冒头小子一样，全凭本能用力顶入。

肉棒粗壮，每一次都是退到穴口再狠狠捣回去只剩鼓鼓的囊袋露在外面。润玉被顶弄的不得不伸出汗湿的手紧紧抓住床沿以防自己滑下去，一条长腿被凤凰抬起勾在腰间，任他为所欲为。

肉穴紧裹住肉棒，润玉紧闭眼想要逃避下身传来的清晰触感。丝绸一般柔嫩的内壁在肉棒抽插下，体内有千张小嘴在亲吻吮吸肉棒，他能够感受那根东西上面突突跳动的脉络，甚至形状。

肉体撞击的水声，浅色的穴口在反复摩擦下变为淫糜的艳红。毫不知耻的吸着肉棒，只需它深入，不许它退去。

凤凰沉浸于情欲他听着润玉忍不住的喘息吟叫。以前听不少凡人说起过床笫之欢是时间最美妙之事，他还颇为不懂，现在终于懂了为什么都说神仙清心寡欲却还有灵修法门流转。

不管是神还是人，落入欲海中，都会换了一个样子。

凤眸看着润玉，他的白衣仙一向温文端庄，不曾像这般白玉样的身躯在他的操干下染上情色的红，昔日清贵俊美的面庞布满红晕，秋水的眼眸水光迷离，长睫上下扫动，泪珠从潮红的眼角滚滚而落，滴落在床面化成一颗颗玉珠。

润玉呜咽着，因凤凰下身的不住碾磨和耳边舔咬不得不唤他“凤凰、凤凰……”

“我在……我在呢。”凤凰辅以温柔的回应。他的嗓音因情欲的燃烧而低沉沙哑，每吐出一个字都在摧毁润玉岌岌可危的理智。他忍不住想看身下这人的哭叫，那种不得不抱住他因承欢太多受不住的哭叫。

把心中的神拉下来的感觉太过奇异，仿佛是中了不可解的毒。

“唔……你的魂魄……啊啊……”润玉脑内混成一滩江湖，成为天帝飞升上清天除了跟神志不清的凤凰的那次，他再未体会过情欲的滋味。压抑太久，岂知一旦解禁即洪水倾泻滚滚而来。明明想要挣扎着脱身，最后却变成自己主动迎合，他咬住自己的手臂依然止不住从嘴里不断冒出的呻吟。

凤凰就着插在润玉体内的姿势将他一把抱了起来圈进怀中，怀中人头埋在他的颈窝处，湿热的呼吸和抑制不住的闷哼都成了催化剂，让他恨不得将润玉狠狠钉死在自己身上。

“不打紧……我要你，我还要你。”他的手在润玉的身上逡巡，凤凰的火灵与应龙的水灵从他们的体内蒸腾出来，开始在上空幻出原形，只见一凤一龙紧紧纠缠在一处，凤从后用剪喙衔住龙的颈项，龙长长的尾则缠上凤凰的身体，凤凰展翅带着应龙飞上寝殿半空，相互盘旋着融在一起。

润玉跪坐在凤凰腰间，两腿发软打颤，脚趾因源源不断涌上头的快感而蜷紧。凤凰一手扯开束缚住他前端的手帕，解脱混合着起先无法发泄的痛处瞬间通通释放出来，高热的肉穴因身体极度欢愉而痉挛，裹住那根滚烫的肉棒不放。凤凰只感觉到有一股湿液从肉穴深处涌出，肉棒整根被暖融融的水流围住，释放出来的那一霎抬手按在润玉的脑后倾身吻去，把身上人的呻吟尽数吞入口中。

滚烫的液体喷溅在肉穴内，润玉身体微微抽搐，他张嘴乖顺得由凤凰在他口中攻城略地，吞不下的唾液从嘴角溢出，两个人的鼻息纠缠在一起。

凤凰稍稍推开，给两人换气喘息的时间，润玉长发凌乱披散着，一些垂下身前，一些被汗紧贴在光滑的背上。

一滴热汗从凤凰的眉间滴落，喉结上下滚动一圈，他怔怔盯着润玉那张被吻的殷红的水润薄唇，胸膛剧烈起伏，猛地又是贴了上去。

“刚刚忘了催化仙丹了，我们再来一次好不好？”凤凰亲着润玉的耳垂，撒娇着呢喃。

润玉想要推开他，放在他肩上的手不知不觉变成攀住他的脖子。

“你……轻点。”润玉小声道。

凤凰低低嗯了一声，温柔地扶着他的腰一起倒了下去。  
——————  
问：为什么太上忘情了还要开车  
答：因为我喜欢


End file.
